


Haunted By You, Haunted By Us.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Vinyl (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Loss, Love, Relationship Problems, Sadness, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was gone.</p><p>But the ghost of her still haunted his dreams.</p><p>Every corner of the small apartment.</p><p>Perfume clinging to the sheets, and pillows, he breathed every time he tried to drift off to sleep and forget her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still Here Even Though You're Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Set after S01 X EP10
> 
> Jamie and Kip are broken up which is where the show left them.
> 
> This is gonna be angsty.
> 
> Special thanks to @Noktuo for requesting this pairing!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Where were you when I needed you?_

Hazel green eyes looked out the window. Watching neon lights filling the darkened streets with bright blues, greens, and reds. 

He'd never gave a fuck about anything before, but, he'd given a fuck about her.

More than he knew she cared about him.

_"I care about you, but, I Care about him too. Call it attraction or whatever the fuck but, theres something there._

He could still hear her words in his ears.

Feel the sting of them like he'd been slapped across the face.

_"Get out!"_

He hadn't meant the words, but she'd left before he'd gotten the chance to cool down. 

Gotten the chance to actually tell her how seeing them together flared every single emotion he'd tried so fucking hard to hide. 

But what good was that doing him now?

A stream of silvery smoke curled from between his lips, as he stood there. 

Feeling the whirlwind of emotions he'd tried to leave behind back Home.

He'd thought she was different.

Thought she'd be the first to stick it out with him, and stay.

But he'd been wrong.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear the sirens down on the street.

Hear the sound of the radio playing some song he'd heard before but, he couldn't place where.

All he could think of, was golden curls, and blue eyes.

Red lips, and slender fingers.

He wished them luck together.

Wished her a life with him that he'd never be able to give her.

But he'd never love her like _he_ did. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

She was fired.

She was gone.

But the ghost of her still haunted his dreams.

Every corner of the small apartment.

Perfume clinging to the sheets, and pillows, he breathed every time he tried to drift off to sleep and forget her face.


	2. Together's Better Than Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to forget but neither is she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Last chapter guys if you want more of this pairing let me know.
> 
> I will be continuing fics of Vinyl and Roadies so, if theres a pairing you want request away!
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He's barely awake when he hears the click of the lock in the door and the gentle ease of the door opening and closing.

He doesn't turn over, doesn't even bother to pay a second thought.

"Kip," she says, soft no more than a whisper as he hears the soft click of her heels on the hardwood floor.

"Leave the key on your way out."

Shes silent for a moment, before he feels the keys hit him in the back.

"I came back here to talk to you!"

"Talk to _him_ you said you had feelings remember?"

He knows he's being hateful, knows in some form or fashion they _both_ fucked up letting someone so close to them into their bed but, it'd seemed like a good idea at the time.

She doesn't say anything for a moment, before he feels her climbing onto the bed behind him.

Slender fingers running along his arm, as she hugs tightly around him, resting her head on his back.

"i'm sorry. I know I-we fucked up."

He lays there like that for a moment longer, eyes staring off toward the wall as she hugs around him, and he feels the soft shake of her body behind him. Feels the wetness of her tears seeping into the back of his shirt and clinging to his skin. Sinking into him like shes sank into him before his hand moves taking her own fingers lacing with hers.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow go to sleep," he says, closing his eyes as she sniffles and curls behind him.

It's not easy to forget but neither is she.


End file.
